The usual construction for frames of this kind involves butting or overlapping the meeting ends of the frame members and uniting them by welding. While this method of construction produces an adequate frame, it needs the employment of skilled personnel and has the disadvantages that the frame is an integral unit, cannot be disassembled, and cannot be supplied in knocked-down form for ready and rapid assembly on site by unskilled labour.
In other forms, the members are connected at their corners to connectors but such constructions are apt to be complex, expensive or of doubtful rigidity.
Yet another disadvantage in known electrical cabinet frames is that the rack elements which include vertically aligned slots or holes by means of which equipment or trays are located in the frames are immovable and are generally formed integrally with the vertical corner posts, so reducing the versatility.
The object of this invention is to provide a frame which avoids these disadvantages while retaining the virtues of the usual frame.